


Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 14 - Don't Expect That Much From Surviving A Lot

by ChaoPatel



Series: SSS 69 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Battle, Epic Battles, F/F, F/M, Monsters, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoPatel/pseuds/ChaoPatel
Summary: This is the 14th chapter of the series that is called "SSS 69". This is going to be it. Time to finish this. Time to win for now! (Some viewers may not find this series to be appropriate. So beware!)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: SSS 69 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141286





	Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 14 - Don't Expect That Much From Surviving A Lot

Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 14 - Don't Expect That Much From Surviving A Lot  
Sasam: Previously on Super Stupid Show 69! Orhen and the others started to use the power source to be fully completed and finally made it into a demonic angel. Well, this one is exciting! But then, I don't know what happened. Somehow, the others are gone from the destination. Ain't that surprising? Now, will we finally get these weaklings destroyed once and for all? Or will I ever get the chance to join in? Stay tuned for this shitshow!  
(Jasmine starts waking up in a ice bed)  
Jasmine: Ow! What just happened? And why is it so cold?  
???: You should be asking that for yourself. (Master Zarkniz starts appearing)  
Jasmine: What?! Master Zarkniz! How did you get here?!  
Master Zarkniz: I should be asking the same. But it didn't take that much since I finally got all of you.  
Jasmine: But, didn't Orhen and the others capture you when you were kidnapped?  
Master Zarkniz: Yes, but I figured out what to do by meditating and found a way to get out from there.  
Jasmine: That's really cool. But it took a really long time for you to get out...  
Master Zarkniz: Quiet! I won't be sure for you until you will be seeing your sister.  
Jasmine: What? My sister's here?  
???: Yes, Jasmine. How many times do you have to ask several questions?  
(Rimettar appears)  
Jasmine: Rimettar.  
Rimettar: And If you were going to ask me questions, I just knew where you were since you were going to get taken by someone to be here.  
Jasmine: Then, what happened to--  
Rimettar: And another question, Jessie is fine. And she is in another room around here.  
Jasmine: Okay, you don't have to be a Smartass!  
Rimettar: Anyway, you should really take a bath. You smell like shit.  
(Rimettar starts covering her nose) Jasmine: What?!  
(Jasmine starts smelling her arm pit) Jasmine: Oh god! That's awful!  
Rimettar: Yeah, I don't like people smelling like shit either. But I don't judge them, but I can judge you instead.  
Jasmine: Whatever, Asshole! I'm going to see if they have one from over here.  
(Jasmine gets up and leaves)  
Rimettar: Are you sure Jasmine knows what she's doing? She doesn't know a damn thing about having her own emotions.  
Master Zarkniz: Just give her time. I am sure that she will still grow out from being a mature woman.  
Rimettar: I hope so.  
(Rimettar starts walking over to the other room)  
Jessie: Hmmm...  
(Jessie starts seeing if Annie's okay while Annie's resting in a ice bed)  
Rimettar: Jessie, is she doing okay?  
Jessie: I don't know. She hasn't really woken up.  
Rimettar: Well, that's an issue. Because it seems that we need her for company.  
Jessie: Wait for a few minutes. I still need to see if she has a heartbeat.  
(Jessie starts putting her on Annie's heart)  
Jessie: Huh? I don't feel a heartbeat.  
Rimettar: She might be dead.  
Jessie: No... I feel something else more than a heartbeat.  
Rimettar: Well... just make sure that she's okay. Even though, she still thinks she's like me...  
Jessie: Alright. I'm on it.  
Jasmine: Now, where the hell is the bath around this whole place?  
???: Jasmine!  
(Tretris appears)  
Jasmine: Oh god... It's Tretris again...  
Tretris: Jasmine, what happened to the battle? I thought you were dead out there.  
Jasmine: How the hell am I supposed to know?! I just woke up in this hell hole! And it's getting much more colder than before...  
Tretris: Anyway, have you seen Pain around here? Jasmine: No, should he be with you?  
Tretris: I don't know... but I'm starting to get lost at this place...  
Jasmine: Well, that's not my problem. I'm just going to go and finish my business.  
(Jasmine walks away)  
Jasmine's mind: Jasmine, stop being an Asshole! You know that Tretris is going to freeze to death if you don't help him.  
Jasmine: On second thought... I might need your help instead.  
Tretris: Cool! That means that we can work together!  
Jasmine: Alright, but here's the rules. Rule number 1. Always follow my lead.  
Tretris: But... how am I supposed to believe that since you don't know where to go?  
(Jasmine punches Tretris to the ground)  
Jasmine: Rule number 2. Shut up!  
Tretris: Ow...  
Jasmine: Okay, we should go right now. I don't want to smell bad enough when I don't get there.  
(Jasmine leaves) Tretris: Wait, Jasmine!  
Jasmine: Stop saying my name! You're the most one that says it all the time!  
Tretris: That's not true! I actually haven't said your name the most.  
Jasmine: Tretris, you're such a fucking liar! If you didn't say it the most, then why do you always worry about me?  
Tretris: Well... I--  
Jasmine: Actually, I don't care. It's probably going to be a waste of time anyway.  
Tretris: But, I didn't even say-- Jasmine: Say what?  
Tretris: Jasmine...  
Jasmine: You've been confusing with your bullshit way too much! Just say it, I don't even care anymore! It's probably going to be stupid anyway!  
Tretris: Well... the reason why is that... I kinda like you.  
(Jasmine starts to get anxious)  
Jasmine: As a friend?  
Tretris: No, more than that.  
Jasmine: Tretris, I knew about that the whole time. Tretris: What?!  
Jasmine: You were just so much of a pussy to not say it to me. That's how weak you are.  
Tretris: Hey! You're weak too! Jasmine: I'm not weak!  
Tretris: Yes you are! You can't beat Teras by yourself! You can't even talk to Pain a lot! And you haven't tried to--  
(Jasmine puts Tretris to a wall)  
Jasmine: You don't want to finish that fucking sentence! You are not the person who tells me who I am and you don't allow to say that I'm not stronger than you. You need to keep yourself away from this cause of feeling and stop using me!  
Tretris: But... Jasmine... Jasmine: But what?!  
Tretris: I still cared about you.  
Jasmine: There's a lot of people that said that. But they don't show it. You want me to feel better because of my pain and torture. That's the reason why you don't want me to feel bad.  
Tretris: No, that's not...  
(Jasmine throws Tretris to the ground)  
Jasmine: Learn how to speak to a Woman, Prick. Because I've noticed you're doing a shitty job. I hated that from you. Now, piss off!  
(Jasmine flips off Tretris while leaving)  
Tretris: Ow... why does she have to be so mean?  
Jasmine: Fucking Asshole. I hope he dies in hell when he sees me again.  
(Jasmine starts seeing that there's a bathhouse right by the hallway)  
Jasmine: Ah, finally a time to relax!  
(Jasmine takes off her bra)  
Jasmine: Now it's time to start this!  
(Jasmine puts her panty down and gets into the bath area)  
Jasmine: Aaaaaahh... Alright, now I can just feel the way I want to feel now. Just no one around. Only me.  
???: Mind if I join?  
Jasmine: Hm? (Teras appears)  
Jasmine: What the?! Teras! You came here to battle me, haven't you?!  
Teras: Well... Battling is a different thing to say from this. And I'm not into Females either...  
Jasmine: I don't mean it like that, you Pervert!  
Teras: Who are you calling a Pervert? Last time I checked, you haven't told Pain that you want to have sex with him.  
Jasmine: That doesn't mean... Aaaaaagghhhaghh!!!  
Teras: Anyway, I needed to take a bath too. This place is getting colder around here.  
(Teras takes her clothes off to reveal her bikini) Jasmine: But I thought you wasn't into Females.  
Teras: You're a real Smartass, aren't you? I'm not going to do that gay shit Japanese people love to do in their spare time.  
(Teras takes her bra off)  
Teras: Besides, we're not here to make a shootout for a movie.  
(Teras puts her panty down)  
Teras: Alright, time to give my body a warm feeling.  
(Teras gets into bath area, but moves to the other side of the bath area to get away from Jasmine)  
Teras: I'm not going to try to get near you. Because I know that you have your gay friend with you at any moment.  
Jasmine: What?!  
???: Oh hey, Jasmine.  
(Hethron appears naked while holding a towel)  
Hethron: Didn't expect you to be in this area. Guess it's just a coincidence.  
(Hethron gets into the bath area right by Jasmine)  
Jasmine: I knew this was going to get worse! I'm going to leave now!  
(Jasmine gets up and tries leaving)  
Teras: Sit your ass down! I need to talk to you about something.  
Jasmine: What the hell is it?  
Teras: It's about something that is going to destroy this destination. And it will crush this whole cave apart.  
Jasmine: Wait... what are you talking about?  
Hethron: Oh yeah. She's talking about that spirit thing that appeared when that old lady made that other girl summon it with that sphere thing...  
Jasmine: So, you knew that it was coming over here?  
Teras: Well, Xenar told me half of it when I got here. But playing with you will be interesting when it gets started. In the meantime, your grave will be coming soon.  
Jasmine: Well, I know that you are going to get killed first when you even try!  
(The cave starts rumbling) Hethron: What is that noise?  
Teras: Oh, it looks like it already came. Well, it was nice chatting with you. I hope that this will be the end for you.  
(Teras gets her clothes and vanishing)  
Jasmine: Damn it! Now we got to get out of here before the cave gets destroyed!  
Hethron: Well, yeah. That's the point of how we're going to survive. But I'm not going to judge a body like yours from any way.  
(Jasmine pushes Hethron to the water)  
Jasmine: I got to warn the others about this. This is really a big issue.  
(Jasmine puts on her panty and bra and leaves) Jasmine: Where the hell is everyone?!  
???: Jasmine.  
(Pain, Master Zarkniz and Rimettar appeared)  
Jasmine: Why the hell are you guys here? What took you so long?!  
Master Zarkniz: We had to do something important. I'm pretty sure you've realized that there is a demon around that is trying to destroy this destination. Which is the cause, you have to defeat it by yourself.  
Jasmine: What?! Why can't Pain or Rimettar do it?!  
Rimettar: Jasmine, we have to plan on how to stop Orhen. You just need enough time so you can destroy it so we can be alive.  
Jasmine: That's the lamest excuse ever! Why do you have to do this to me?!  
Master Zarkniz: And it's also a part of your training. By now, it should strengthen your body when you finally execute it.  
Jasmine: But I don't know how to do that. You haven't even trained me that much when we first met! Why can't just help me?!  
Pain: Jasmine... you're a Woman now. Meaning that you're an Adult too. You need to stop complaining and start right ahead before everyone will get killed.  
Jasmine: Fine! I'm only doing this to make you stop giving me a headache! Now, I'm going to show that monster what's bigger than these bad boys.  
(Jasmine heads over to find the Angel)  
Rimettar: I would really love it if she could stop saying that...  
Pain: Yeah, I'm starting to feel the same way. (Terrance starts looking around in the forest)  
Terrance: This is getting surrounded. I think this is going to be a hard way to find that element.  
(Terrance starts hearing a person playing a flute) Terrance: That music... It's coming from over there.  
(Terrance starts heading where the flute is coming from)  
Terrance: It must be from over here.  
(Terrance seeing the person playing the flute and turns and the person was Chad)  
Terrance: Chad?  
Chad: Oh... hi... ummmm... Not a lot of people really know that I have this talent.  
Terrance: What are you doing around here? Aren't supposed to be with the villians?  
Chad: Yeah... well, I started to find a place around here since this is the only place that they don't go to that much. And Sasam hasn't really extended this much to expose this scenery.  
Terrance: Well, it looks like you're abandoning your own allies.  
Chad: I'm not abandoning them. I just... need some time alone from those guys... Hm...  
Terrance: You really don't like them?  
Chad: I like them, it's just that... They can be very aggressive at times and I think it's just getting out of hand for me to be with them. I just think thinking of what to do is the only way for me to be calm. And being called the "Pathetic Nuisance" isn't really the only thing that makes me feel shameful.  
Terrance: Then, what is?  
Chad: Good question, because I don't ever be shameful except for them bothering me. And they mostly assault me, but not worse than Carrie I guess... And... I'm starting to like some of them. Rimettar is a good friend to me. Even though she pretty much hates me. But, Teras is really beautiful and gorgeous. And they feel like a family around me. I think they make me feel special.  
Terrance's mind: This kid is really losing himself from all of this mind blowing thinking even if these people hate him or not. I guess that really makes him of what he really is.  
Terrance: Listen, do you know where an element would be in this place?  
Chad: Hm? Oh, don't you mean this thing I found?  
(Chad starts getting a Ice sphere)  
Terrance: That's the one! Now, I want it.  
Chad: Wait, I can't just give it to you like money. At least think of me as a special person.  
Terrance: No one thinks of you as a special person if you just be a total Dork around them!  
Chad: Hmmmm...  
Terrance: Is something wrong?  
Chad: No, I already know it's true. I did screw up sometimes. I just don't want to fight or hurt anyone. That's just going to make me a bad person. I guess I am becoming just like Carrie then...  
Terrance: Oh, that reminds of Annie when she was in that Death Match.  
Chad: Who's Annie?  
Terrance: Nothing. Just give me the element and I'll be going for now on.  
Chad: If you tell me what has happened to you in the past.  
Terrance: Look, I don't want to go there to make you give it to me.  
Chad: I don't care. I won't give it to you if you don't tell me what happened.  
Terrance: ... Alright, I'll tell you. I did a lot of bad stuff when I was in the fiery art class. I stole the scroll that had the writings of how to have this fire ability. I had to leave from that place because of how much people think of me as a traitor. And I never came back to them.  
Chad: Well... that's what I needed. So, here you go. (Chad gives Terrance the Ice sphere)  
Terrance: Thanks. Now, I'll be using Fire and Ice for a new turn to stop them!  
(Terrance starts absorbing the Ice element) Terrance: Now it's time to go to Shindred Palace! Chad: That's where they are?  
Terrance: I guess so. That would be the only place that I'm heading. Now, see you later.  
(Terrance starts flying up to the air)  
Chad: What a nice guy. I wish I was just like him. I sure miss those guys.  
(Chad continues playing his flute)  
Jasmine: Can't believe they want me to take out this thing! They're out of their god damn minds!  
(Jasmine starts seeing the Angel) The Spirit Angel: Aaaaaghhhaahhh...  
Jasmine: Stay right there, because I'm going to take you down!  
The Spirit Angel: Haaaaghhhaaghhh...  
(The angel starts putting Jasmine to the ground)  
Jasmine: Gah! This is not a way to start a battle!  
(Jasmine struggles to get up)  
Jasmine: It's no damn use! I can't get up!  
The Spirit Angel: Haaghhhhaaaghh...  
Jessie: I wonder if she would be operated with a new heart.  
Annie: Mmmmmm...  
Jessie: Hm? She's waking up.  
Annie: What happened? I sense danger around here.  
Jessie: You need to stay. You might need some rest.  
(Annie gets up from the ice bed)  
Annie: I'm fine. I just need to take care of some business.  
(Annie leaves out of the room)  
Jessie: Wait!  
The Spirit Angel: Haaaghhhhaaghh...  
(The angel starts blasting lasers out of its mouth) Jasmine: How the hell am I going to do this?! I need some help!  
???: Right away, Jasmine!  
(Annie appears flying right by the Angel and starts summoning her two spears and starts slashing one of its arms off to free Jasmine)  
The Spirit Angel: Agghhhhhaaaghhh...  
(Jasmine gets up)  
Jasmine: Annie, you're here!  
Annie: Jasmine, I can take on with this Spirit, while you try to find the others.  
Jasmine: Got it, because I can not handle this alone! (Jasmine leaves)  
The Spirit Angel: Haaaaghhhaaaghhhh...  
Annie: Okay, it's time for some showtime!  
(Annie flies to the angel and starts shooting her light beam at the angel)  
The Spirit Angel: Haaaaaghhhh... Annie: Dusk Exhale!  
(Annie starts summoning voices at the angel to make it lose under control)  
The Spirit Angel: Haaaaghhh...  
Annie: Now say goodbye, you despicable beast! Solar Enhancement!  
(Annie starts summoning the sparkles of light destroy the angel)  
The Spirit Angel: Haaaaaghhhh... Hagahhhh... (The angel starts disappearing until it is gone) Annie: I've done a very great job!  
(Annie flies down to the ground)  
Annie: Now, it should be gone now.  
(The heart from Annie starts flying from the angel)  
Annie: My heart. It must've been in that monster this whole time.  
(Annie grabs the heart)  
Annie: Now it is time to feel the old me again.  
(Annie puts her heart inside of her)  
Annie: Whoa... I didn't expect to feel that much power coming back.  
(Annie starts looking up and see a pile of darkness)  
Annie: Oh, that must be the darkness that kept the spirit alive.  
(Annie starts grabbing the darkness and puts it away)  
Annie: Let's just see if it will be important in the future.  
(Jessie appears)  
Jessie: Hey! You can't leave off like that! You might get lost!  
Annie: Don't worry, I'm fine. I should move on so I will see if the others are okay.  
(Annie leaves)  
Jessie: Stop! You need to be careful so you can't get killed!  
(Jessie follows Annie) Tretris: I am so cold...  
(Rimettar, Pain and Master Zarkiniz starts discussing their plan)  
Master Zarkniz: I see that my old Assistant has made her new way of trying to take over herself with Sizteris' power. I see she's starting to have it for her own.  
Rimettar: Actually, she's not the only one with it. She also gave a few people that power to make herself stronger. Including Jasmine.  
Pain: I see that this plan is going to be hard to think of since she's more powerful than everyone. She's like a new born Demon.  
Rimettar: Well, I think that if we have you and Jasmine to take care of her, it won't be a valid problem. And I'm not even planning on coming.  
Master Zarkniz: Jasmine might be useless without the training that she didn't do. And I don't think the training will be enough time.  
(Jasmine appears)  
Jasmine: {Panting} You guys really want me dead out there. Because there's no fucking way that I was going to survive while fighting alone!  
Rimettar: Looks like you came here with a bad breath. I bet you didn't deal with that too.  
Jasmine: Oh, shut your fucking mouth! Listen, I can't do shit like this alone. You have to train me and stop making excuses!  
Pain: Wait, it didn't seem like you defeated that spirit that quickly. Didn't expect for you to quit.  
Jasmine: I had to! Because Annie was the one who is going to take care of it. Now train me already before I will tear off your beard!  
Master Zarkniz: Actually, we were saying something about training. Maybe we could do some spare time for you to get together.  
Jasmine: Finally you're getting to what I wanted! Let's do this training thing and start with some new difficulty, Master!  
Master Zarkniz: Okay, if you say so. Now, your training will be beginning soon enough.  
Jasmine: Alright, now we're getting to somewhere!  
Rimettar: Jasmine, don't try to rush this out. Because I know how lazy you were when you tried to pick me up when I was with Jessie.  
Jasmine: Damn it! Stop mentioning the past, Rimettar!  
Rimettar: I can mention everything whatever the hell I want! And you can't do a damn thing about it! Now, just start the shitty training already. I'm getting tired from even hearing about it.  
Master Zarkniz: Fine. Jasmine, this will be harder than any other challenge that you've done before. Now, you want to do it?  
Jasmine: Yeah, why the hell wouldn't I want to do it?  
Master Zarkniz: Okay, your training will be starting now!  
Orhen: That foolish man thinks that he can do whatever he wants to ruin my plans. He must be an Absurd fool.  
Xenar: Well, why did you bother being with him when you discovered that power that was from Sizteris?  
Orhen: Because I wanted that power for my own. Do you have Amnesia? Now bend down, I want to use my legs to process an idea.  
Xenar: Yes mam.  
(Xenar bends down to the ground, and then Orhen puts one of legs on top of Xenar's back)  
Xenar: You have strong thighs.  
Orhen: Thank you. Now, I can feel that some mortal is coming over here. Send Nebra to stop him.  
Xenar: Alright.  
(Xenar gets up, and then Orhen's leg gets to the ground)  
Orhen: Xenar! I didn't want you to move! Now just send him a message through your dark vortex so he can get the signal.  
Xenar: Oh, sorry, Orhen. I misunderstand you.  
(Xenar bends back down so Orhen can put her leg back onto Xenar's back)  
Xenar: Now it's time to give him the call.  
(Xenar summons the dark vortex talk to Nebra)  
Xenar: Nebra, can you hear me?  
Nebra: Yes. And why are you bent down to the ground?  
Xenar: That's needless to get explained. Someone's coming through the Palace and you need to take that mortal down.  
(Orhen starts getting a glass and starts pouring Vodka on it)  
Nebra: Alright, I'll be sure that I pay that fool a surprising visit.  
Xenar: I hope you do.  
Orhen: Hey, and also get some more alcohol. This one is almost empty.  
Nebra: Just the same one will do?  
Orhen: Yes, now go do your opportunity to stop this fiend.  
Nebra: Got it.  
Orhen: Xenar, end the call.  
Xenar: Okay.  
(Xenar made the dark vortex disappear)  
Orhen: This should be interesting... I really hope this is going to be fun.  
(Orhen starts drinking her glass of Vodka)  
Xenar: My back is starting to hurt... I really hope this won't be long.  
Orhen: Stop complaining! I didn't create you to complain!  
(Terrance arrives at Shindred Palace)  
Terrance: This should be the place. Now let's see if the guys have already headed inside.  
???: Not so fast, No-show! (Nebra appears)  
Terrance: I think I saw you when we were trying to get the guys to that boat that crashed.  
Nebra: That's right. I am also known as the Announcer. And you will be destroyed when you know it.  
Terrance: I love to see you try!  
Nebra: Know your place!  
(Nebra starts swinging lighting at Terrance) Terrance: Whoa!  
(Terrance starts flying to the air)  
Terrance: You ain't bad with that power of yours. But it's time for me to give you a taste of my power!  
(Terrance starts shooting fire and ice out of his two hands at Nebra)  
Nebra: Hm.  
(Nebra destroys the ice with the lighting and dodges the fire)  
Nebra: Having two different elements doesn't make you better. Fire and ice are both collided enemies to each other. Using them both would be absurd.  
Terrance: Shit... If that's the case, then I should use this technique.  
(Terrance throws his flames at Nebra)  
Nebra: Hah!  
(Nebra dodges the flames)  
Terrance: Now for the other idea. Haaaghh... (Terrance starts shooting a ice trail around Nebra) Nebra: What is this? Is this a joke?  
Terrance: Now for the final move! Ice Pyramid!  
(Terrance starts freezing Nebra's whole body into a ice spike)  
Terrance: It shouldn't make him get frozen that long. So, there should be enough time to get back to those guys.  
Kitlit: Uggghhhh... (Kitlit starts getting up)  
Kitlit: Ow... My head really hurts... That traitor is going to get it when Teras sees...  
(Kitlit starts seeing Terrance)  
Kitlit: Wait... is that Terrance? Wow, he came here just in time. Now it's time to accomplish myself to make Teras proud!  
(Kitlit rushes to Terrance)  
Kitlit: Hello there, good Terrance. Haven't seen you since you were in Dimness Dungeon with that other girl I fought.  
Terrance: You're right. Actually, I should really move along until I will see if my friends are fine.  
Kitlit: Ha, tough luck. Because you'll be going through me first! I will free Nebra until I will kill you! And you will be scratched into many places!  
Terrance: Hmfff... I don't have time for your games. Let's just finish this!  
Kitlit: Okay! I'm going to consume your existing vains!  
(Kitlit rushes at Terrance)  
Terrance: Haaghh!  
(Terrance puts a wave of fire around Kitlit)  
Kitlit: I don't care about fire! That won't scare me!  
(Kitlit went through the fire and starts burning)  
Kitlit: Aaaghh... Agghhhh... Aghhhh...  
(Kitlit starts scratching the ground)  
Kitlit: Man, I hate it when the red aura takes a long time to recharge...  
Terrance: Looks like you're done for now on. Since you're part human... Well, I'm pretty sure you are human, you will feel injuries.  
(Terrance starts walking away)  
Kitlit: No! I can't let you go!  
(Kitlit starts throwing a knife at Terrance's back)  
Terrance: Ggghhhh...  
(Terrance takes a knife out of his back)  
Terrance: I was going to let you go because you're a girl, but you've gone too far.  
(Terrance picks up Kitlit)  
Kitlit: Whuh?!  
Terrance: Now you shall meet your punishment!  
(Terrance slams Kitlit to the ground, making her backbone break)  
Kitlit: Owwwww... You just broke my particle bone! Now I can't get up!  
Terrance: That's your fault, not mine. You should learn that keeping something to someone's commission doesn't mean you have prove to them that you are worthy.  
Kitlit: I am worthy...  
(Kitlit struggles to get up)  
Kitlit: I need to kill you!  
(Kitlit cracks her back)  
Kitlit: Gaaaaghhh!  
Terrance: You're going to regret trying to defeat me.  
Kitlit: I'll be happy to tear your face apart! I'm keeping that for dinner.  
(Jasmine tries doing 500 push ups while Rimettar starts sitting onto Jasmine's back)  
Jasmine: Gaaaghh...  
Rimettar: Come on, Jasmine. You got much more better opportunities than being a disappointment.  
Jasmine: Stop talking!  
Pain: Concentrate. You only got a few more. Jasmine: Haaghh...  
(Jasmine starts doing one more push-up) Jasmine: Huuuughh...  
(Jasmine struggles to complete the other push-up) Jasmine: {Sigh}  
(Jasmine collaspes to the floor)  
Rimettar: God damn it! You were so close! If you didn't give up like a sore bitch, you wouldn't had to do it all over again.  
Jasmine: Stop being an Asshole all the time! You overgrown little Twat!  
Rimettar: You're not even better than before. If you were better, you wouldn't get your ass kicked by Teras.  
(Jasmine puts her fist to the ground)  
Jasmine: Shut the fuck up, Rimettar! I will break your face until it will be fallen into broken pieces!  
Rimettar: I would love to see you try. Because I want to die for all of the things you did. And it will never be forgotten. And you'll become a failure.  
Jasmine: I'm going to kill you! (Jasmine puts Rimettar to the ground)  
Jasmine: Don't say anything! I don't care if you're created to make me feel my misery. No one tried to create you to be a piece of shit. You made that choice because your parents are gone. And I know it hurts if you still care about them.  
Rimettar: Mmmm...  
Jasmine: Just let me feel what I need to feel. I am getting sick of you pushing me around all of the time. You need to get over it if you want to see your parents again.  
Rimettar: You don't know what you're talking about! You shouldn't know about my parents death!  
Jasmine: Jessie told me told me about it. And you can't say that Jessie would lie to me. I was keeping it to myself because I didn't want you to hate me. But you still hate me. Even if I'm older...  
Rimettar: Jasmine...  
Pain: Jasmine, that's enough.  
Jasmine: So much for a broken girl.  
(Jasmine lets go of Rimettar)  
Rimettar: I don't accept that you need to tell me what to do.  
Jasmine: Well, I'm not going to let a kid like you to get killed when you get to my age. You got a lot of things to learn.  
Rimettar: ...  
Jasmine: Alright, what's the next step?  
Pain: Well, you already did my step... half the way... And you did accurate than Tretris would've done.  
Jasmine: What the hell is that supposed to mean?! At least I did 459! Those push-ups was a pain in the ass to do!  
Pain: Well... you could be right. But you would be better for that. I'll give you a B-Rank. Because you did better than Tretris.  
Jasmine: At least it wasn't a C...  
Pain: Now, you could do the other ones if you want to beat Teras so badly.  
Jasmine: Neh, that would take a while... And besides, Teras is a bitch anyway. I'm pretty sure she won't kill me this time.  
Rimettar: Teras would obilerate you.  
Jasmine: But with Pain she would--  
Rimettar: It doesn't matter if Pain is with you. If she still has the Nitregrenus with her inside of her body, she will defeat both of you if she could. That's why she was chosen to be one of the leaders.  
Jasmine: But then... How are we going to beat her?  
Rimettar: I don't know how. She's very strong to destroy both of you. And you're not going to include me.  
Jasmine: Why? Are you afraid that she will tear you apart and never trust you again?  
Rimettar: ... Yes...  
Jasmine: Wow, you're a really sad person.  
Rimettar: Don't discourage me, Jasmine! You haven't done a damn thing to help me! You only cared about Jessie!  
Jasmine: If I only cared about Jessie, then Jessie wouldn't bother caring about me either. She's torn up to handle these decisions for her own. I haven't realized this when I was a kid. But when you were gone, me and Jessie actually cared about you.  
Rimettar: What?  
Jasmine: Just think about what you say. You never think of your opportunities for others. I might be the one who has to break Jessie's promise for being with her. But that's not going to stop me since we're both sisters. And I'm not going to let you treat me like shit like a pet. A bitchful way that you show makes me want to kill myself. But if I die with you in it, then that's going to make my life a total hell. So, your life is never like mine and it will never will be.  
Rimettar: You're a Shitbrain if you think that Jessie is the only thing that I care about.  
Jasmine: You're right. But I never try thinking of you for any minute. You're never going to be the same when I'm around. Just don't get in my way.  
Rimettar: Jasmine, I didn't mean to make you think that you need to kill yourself. I just need you to--  
Jasmine: It's okay. Because I don't need a person to preach to me everyday.  
(Jasmine gets close to Rimettar)  
Jasmine: So, how about now? What about you face up to Teras with me so you can face your fear?  
Rimettar: But... I might get-- Jasmine: For Jessie's sake?  
Rimettar: Fuck it. I don't need to be hiding anymore. If I'm going to get killed, I'm getting killed. That doesn't mean I'm going to hell either way. Since they will go to hell.  
Jasmine: That's the spirit! Now, let's go!  
Pain: Wait, you're not going to battle Teras with the less training that you've gotten.  
Jasmine: Don't worry. With these bad boys, there won't be any way for me to die alone.  
Rimettar: Damn straight.  
Jasmine: Teras is not going to get away with this shit. I've got Rimettar right by my side!  
Rimettar: Yeah!  
(Rimettar and Jasmine leaves out of the room)  
Pain: Jasmine really has her head out of the box... (Master Zarkniz appears)  
Master Zarkniz: Pain. It seems that they're going alone.  
Pain: I'm not surprised since Jasmine is very naive at many times.  
Master Zarkniz: Well, we need to wait until the expectations are good so we can move on to stop the fiend of an Assistant. Try not to interfere for too long.  
(Master Zarkniz vanishes)  
Pain: Alright, whatever...  
Kitlit: Yah!  
(Kitlit throws her knives right by Terrance) Terrance: Hup!  
(Terrance dodges the knives)  
Terrance: You got nothing with those pitiful knives!  
Kitlit: Oh yeah? Well, I'll be sure that I'll slice you apart with this move.  
(Kitlit throws her cat bombs at Terrance) Terrance: Not getting through there. (Terrance flies higher)  
Terrance: Where did she go?  
(Kitlit grabs onto Terrance's legs with her claws) Kitlit: Didn't expect that, didn't you?  
Terrance: Whatever, that won't mean that this will beat you down!  
(Terrance kicks Kitlit to the ground) Kitlit: Ow!  
Terrance: Time to charge this up! (Terrance starts summoning a big flame)  
Kitlit: Ha! Just in time! Now I just need to move to another place and...  
(Kitlit tries escaping, but notices her clothing is stuck to a ice spike near the ice pyramid with Nebra)  
Kitlit: Gah! No! I'm going to die if I stay here! Terrance: Now you will burn!  
(Terrance throws his big flame at Kitlit) Kitlit: Aaaaggggaaghhh...  
(Kitlit is burnt up with the fire)  
Kitlit: {Panting} If only my blood was more filled up than before...  
(Kitlit runs to the Palace)  
Kitlit: Well, time to escape anyway!  
Terrance: This should be no problem. I need to find my friends before it's too late!  
???: Think again.  
(Nebra appears behind Terrance while electrocuting him)  
Terrance: Gaaaaghhhgaaghh!!! (Terrance falls to the ground)  
Nebra: Should've thought of aiming your big flame at me. That was actually a big help. For your way of being a total Imbecile.  
Terrance: Damn it...  
Nebra: Now you will be dead until you will be electrocuted to death.  
(Nebra starts summoning a lighting bolt to struck at Terrance)  
Terrance: No!  
(Terrance starts making a ice shield to cover the lighting bolt)  
Nebra: You can't keep up! You're almost done from now!  
Terrance: Not until this will stop you!  
(Terrance takes the ice shield and throws it at Nebra's head)  
Nebra: Gah!  
(Terrance quickly dodges the lighting bolt)  
Terrance: Hah!  
(Terrance throws a flame at Nebra)  
Nebra: Grrrghh...  
Terrance: This will be done! Fiery Twister!  
(The fiery twister starts tangling Nebra up until he starts burning)  
Nebra: Gaaaaaaaaghhhhhaaghhh!!! (Nebra starts turning into ashes)  
Terrance: I hope you die in hell, you worthless piece of shit!  
(Terrance starts heading to the Palace)  
Xenar: Orhen, the mortal has defeated Nebra and has turned him into ashes.  
(Orhen bangs to the table)  
Orhen: Gaaagh! I knew that he couldn't defeat him alone! Very well. Kitlit is already heading into this palace, so I'm sure that she will be giving him a welcoming visit.  
Xenar: That sounded similar of what Nebra just said. Orhen: Shut up! You're just a Pawn!  
Teras: There should be a prey around this hallway. (Teras starts sniffing)  
Teras: It smells like something familiar.  
???: Right here!  
(Jasmine kicks to Teras, but Teras blocks it)  
Teras: You're not going to trick me with an attack like that!  
(Teras pushes Jasmine to the ground)  
Jasmine: Yeah, but I got some backup with me! (Jasmine starts getting pin down by darkness)  
Jasmine: Gah!  
(Rimettar appears)  
Teras: Rimettar, just in time. I thought I lost you for a second.  
Rimettar: Yes, I thought so too.  
Jasmine: What the hell are you doing?! I thought you were going with my side!  
Rimettar: I fucking lied to you. I didn't want to betray a master over a woman who hasn't grown up from her feelings!  
(Rimettar continues to attack Jasmine with the darkness)  
Jasmine: Gaaaaaaghhhaghh!!!  
Teras: That's enough. Now, we will be going to Orhen until we will have this plan settled out.  
Rimettar: Right.  
Teras: Now, execute Jasmine so she can die from all of this life she was given.  
Rimettar: ...  
Teras: What the hell are you doing?  
Rimettar: Teras.  
(Rimettar starts removing her darkness away from Jasmine)  
Rimettar: I can't do that option. Teras: What is this?!  
Rimettar: Jasmine, I'm sorry that I was betraying you for a moment there. That was just a part of my plan.  
Jasmine: Rimettar, don't.  
Rimettar: Teras, I thought about something between the both of us. That we should move on and pick on which life we should live on with. We can do something more than violence. More than killing. Something that will not break our relationship. And I can't kill Jasmine if she wanted me to do it for Jessie's sake.  
Teras: Rimettar... If you think that I'm going let you get away with this... then you're wrong!  
(Teras starts grabbing Rimettar with her yellow lines)  
Rimettar: Agghagh! Jasmine: Rimettar!  
Teras: You're not going to tell me what to do! I didn't want you to be this way! This is only showing that you're weak! I DON'T NEED YOU TO BE WEAK! I WANT YOU TO BECOME MUCH MORE BETTER THAN THIS! AND YOUR DEATH WILL BE THE ONLY WAY TO SUSTAIN THIS!  
(Teras throws Rimettar to a ice wall) Rimettar: Aaagh... Gaaghh...  
Jasmine: Stop it!  
Teras: Jasmine, get away from this problem.  
Jasmine: Fuck no! I knew Rimettar before you! You can't allow yourself to be this way towards a little girl!  
Teras: Shut up!  
(Teras starts swinging Jasmine with the yellow lines) Jasmine: Gagghhagh...  
Teras: I'm going to take Rimettar with me since my mother needs her. And you're not going to do anything to stop me!  
Jasmine: You're not going to be lucky until I get to you first!  
(Jasmine gets up and rushes to Teras)  
Teras: Hm.  
(Teras cracks her knuckles)  
Teras: Okay, give me your best shot!  
(Jasmine tries punching Teras, but Teras grabs her arm and throws her to the ground)  
Teras: Hah.  
(Teras kicks Jasmine around)  
Jasmine: You... are going to die!  
(Jasmine starts tangling her leg to Teras legs to pull her down)  
Teras: You Idiot!  
(Teras hits Jasmine's face)  
Jasmine: I'm not giving up anymore.  
(Jasmine punches Teras' face)  
Teras: You're not going to make me tired. I'll make you die quicker.  
(Teras starts pinning Jasmine to the ground to choke her)  
Jasmine: Aaaghh... Gaaghghgaghh... Haaaghh... Teras: Just die already!  
(Teras punches Jasmine's face again)  
Jasmine: Gaaaghh...  
(Jasmine spits blood at Teras' face) Teras: Gaaagh! Fucking disgusting! (Jasmine kicks Teras off of her) Jasmine: I'm not done with you... (Jasmine pushes Teras to the ice wall) Jasmine: {Panting}  
(Teras punches Jasmine's stomach) Jasmine: Pllaaaghh!  
(Jasmine spouts blood out) Jasmine: {Panting}  
(Jasmine starts laying down to the floor)  
Jasmine: {Panting}  
(Teras gets up)  
Teras: You're a weak bastard. But you did try to beat me with a bikini on.  
Jasmine: Give me your clothes...  
Teras: What?!  
(Jasmine gets up and holds onto Teras)  
Jasmine: I said "Give me your clothes"! I'm not going to get mistreated from you because of that! {Coughs up blood} You're going to die... You need to die...  
(Jasmine spouts out more blood)  
Teras: How are you still alive? You should be dead from losing all of that blood.  
Jasmine: It's not about being dead. It's about making you dead. And I'm already making that happen, even if it makes me killing you...  
(Jasmine headbutts Teras to the ice wall)  
Teras: Aaaghh...  
(Teras collapses to the floor)  
Jasmine: Ha... ha... ha... That's what you get from a woman like me... {Coughs up more blood}  
(Jasmine falls to the floor)  
Rimettar: Jesus... Doesn't it really kill Jasmine to not lose already?  
(Rimettar gets up)  
Rimettar: Damn it... Why the hell does this has to happen to me? Well... I just hope the others are okay...  
(Rimettar tries walking away, but Teras tangles her yellow lines on Rimettar's legs)  
Rimettar: Aaaaghh!  
Teras: You're not leaving me! I haven't broken my opportunity yet!  
Rimettar: Stop! Please! I don't want to be tortured anymore! You just want me to be with you!  
Teras: I... won't... even... die... trying...  
(Teras starts grabbing her yellow lines and starts going to Rimettar)  
Rimettar: Jasmine, get up! You need to help me!  
Jasmine: Ughhh... {Coughs up more blood}  
Rimettar: Hurry up, god damn it! I don't need this suffering!  
Jasmine: Haaaghh... (Jasmine gets up slowly)  
Jasmine: If you want Rimettar to be with you... then I'm going to beat the living the shit out of you...  
Teras: Alright, looks like that's a challenge for me!  
(Teras starts making her yellow lines drag Rimettar to her)  
Teras: Get ready, because that's a choice you're going to make.  
(Teras gets up and transforms into her demon form) Teras: You only need to kill me if you want her.  
Jasmine: That's going to be hard as shit! But I'll be killing myself if I don't try.  
(Jasmine wipes the blood off of her mouth)  
Jasmine: Come on, Fucker! I won't hold on much longer!  
Teras: Now we're talking! Prepare to die!  
(Teras going towards with a upcoming punch)  
Jasmine: Gaaagh!  
(Jasmine attempts to block Teras' punch, but it made Jasmine's arms to gain damage)  
Jasmine: Aaaaghh!  
Teras: You're only killing yourself! I'm going to destroy the living hell out of you!  
Jasmine: Just don't try bothering this time! Because I'm going to make you feel sorry!  
(Jasmine tries punching Teras, but Teras blocks while putting Rimettar right in front of her)  
Jasmine: Damn it!  
Teras: Now it's my time! (Teras beating down Jasmine)  
Jasmine: You can't do this! I'm not going to forget about you!  
Teras: I don't even care. Because I've found a way for you to be gone. Spear flies!  
(Teras starts summoning spear flies to harm Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Gaaaghh! Damn this move! Why can't I have my own chance?!  
(Jasmine starts kneeling down to the ground)  
Jasmine: What the hell did I do wrong? Why am I such a failure? Why can't I be like Jessie? I just... think... that I'm the main problem...  
(Jasmine starts remembering a flashback where she starts going to highschool back then)  
[Flashback]  
Girl student: Have you heard of that bitchy pushover "Jasmine"?  
The other girl student: Oh yeah. Wasn't she born with some bad emotions? What a downer!  
Girl student: Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that she's not a pain in the ass to settle!  
(The girl student starts hearing footsteps)  
Girl student: She's coming! Everyone, go with the plan!  
(The girl student starts holding spiked club while hiding by the door)  
Girl student: Everyone, shut the fuck up! I want this to be perfect!  
(Jasmine starts opening the door) Jasmine: Hello? Is this the right plac--  
(The girl student starts bashing Jasmine's face with the spiked club leaving her unconscious)  
Girl student: Alright, pick her up!  
(Later, the girls starts putting Jasmine to a tied chair while having her blindfolded and having her mouth covered)  
Girl student: Now, this is perfect!  
Jasmine: Mmm... mmm... mmm... mmm! Girl student: Now reveal her breasts!  
(The girl students starts unbuttoning Jasmine's shirt and starts taking off her bra)  
Girl student: Yeah! That's real alright! Not even fake at all!  
(The girl student starts feeling one of Jasmine's breast)  
Jasmine: Mmmmm! mmmmm! mmmm! mmmm! Girl student: Shut the fuck up!  
(The girl student starts smacking Jasmine's head)  
Girl student: Now, I'm pretty sure we got a reason why we are here. Everyone should have brought all of their properties with them. Now we are going to fucking tear this whole woman's virginity to be the worst living thing she has every felt in her life! Now, on the count three, I want every girl to be ready!  
(The girls starts getting there properties out) Girl student: One... Two... Three!  
(The girls starts bashing, tormenting and hurting Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Mmmmm... Mmmmmm! Mmmmm! Mmmmmm!!!  
Girl student: Fuck her up so bad! I want to make her die in the inside!  
(The bell starts ringing)  
Girl student: Ah shit! The semesters is starting! I can't be late for that shit! Alright, it's time to stop now, we got to go back and mind our own business. See you girls next time!  
(The girls starts leaving, leaving Jasmine bleeding in the ground)  
Jasmine: Mmmmm... Mmmm... Mmm...  
(Jasmine breaks through the ropes and takes the cloth out of her mouth)  
Jasmine: Who the hell do you think you are?!  
(Jasmine takes off the blindfold)  
Jasmine: Thinking that I can't-- Huh?  
(Jasmine realizes that everyone left)  
Jasmine: Damn it! They already left! How the hell am I supposed talk to mom about this?! This is bullshit! I didn't even do anything wrong! Why the hell do people hate me?! What do I exist to become in this world?  
(Jasmine starts crying) [The flashback ends]  
Jasmine: I fucking hate that memory! No wonder Jessie didn't bother letting me feel like shit. I'm going to finally do everything even if I will fade away into the darkness! I can still become my own self!  
(Jasmine gets up and starts walking through the spear flies)  
Teras: What the hell?! Is she fucking crazy?! She's going to kill herself if she keeps that up!  
Rimettar: Jasmine...  
Jasmine: Teras! I won't lose to you anymore!  
(Jasmine tosses the spear flies away to get to Teras)  
Teras: No! This can't be real! This has to be an illusion! You can't be alive!  
Jasmine: I hate to see that you still think that I'm weak... I will still beat you down!  
(Jasmine beats the ice wall and picks up a bigger piece)  
Jasmine: Even if you die, I won't even miss you even if you was born to be like an Asshole!  
(Jasmine smashes the bigger ice piece to Teras) Teras: Gaaaaaaghhhhh!!!  
(Teras' demon form fades away)  
Teras: Gaaaaghh!  
(Teras starts vomiting blood) Teras: Grrrghhh... Gaaghhh...  
(Teras starts collapsing to the floor)  
Jasmine: Rimettar... We need to get out of here...  
Rimettar: Jasmine, you're fucking insane!  
Jasmine: I don't need to be insane... I still have you to make us happy...  
???: Too late!  
(Sasam grabs Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Gaaaghh!  
Rimettar: Sasam!  
(Another Sasam starts picking up Rimettar) Rimettar: Mmm...  
Sasam: Well, it's glad to see you again, Traitor. It seems that we haven't met for a while. You two really thought that you can keep up with this plan? Guess that's the biggest disappointment from all of us.  
Rimettar: Bite me.  
Sasam: Oh, is that supposed to scare me? Too bad that demons don't get scared. Hell is a good choice. You just don't see it.  
Rimettar: Just take me there. I want to see Teras' mother since Teras has failed to defeat Jasmine.  
Sasam: Hm?  
(Sasam starts looking at Teras)  
Sasam: Oh, you're right. She does look like she's in pain. No biggie.  
(Sasam transports Teras back)  
Sasam: She would be fine with Orhen anyway. Now, let's move on with the next page!  
(The other Sasam teleported back while holding Rimettar)  
Sasam: Such a sham. Couldn't keep her head out of the box. Now, that was a fascinating fight with Teras and Jasmine. Could've been more interesting. Will we finally claim victory? Or will the others finally stop us? I don't see a chance. Or will everyone be executed? Stay tuned for some more "Super Stupid Show 69". We will be waiting for your excitement. Bye bye.  
(Sasam kicks Jasmine to the ground) Jasmine: Gah!  
(Sasam teleports away)


End file.
